1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for pharmaceuticals and more particularly to a container having self-contained circuitry for recording each instance of administration of the pharmaceutical by a patient and the time of such administration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an article entitled "Medication Monitor for Ophthalmology" by Yee et al. published in the American Journal of Ophthalmology, Volume 78, No. 5, November 1974, there is described a housing having an electronic counter circuit therein and a compartment in which a vial of ophthalmic solution is stored. When the bottle of ophthalmic solution is removed such removal is stored in the counter as an event. The described apparatus is accurate so long as the pharmaceutical bottle is returned to the compartment each time after use, a condition which cannot be relied on for all patients in all circumstances.